Paint the Blood to the Life's Canvas
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: Kalian musuh, bukannya tak mungkin lagi kalian saling membenci. Ya, kalian PASTI saling membenci. Tapi, mungkin masa lalu bisa mengubah kenyataan ini? / Alternate Universe


Kerajaan barat melancarkan sesuatu pada kerajaan timur. Sesuatu yang menurut gadis itu mengerikan dan membahayakan—pertempuran mempertaruhkan jiwa dan raga- besar sekali kemungkinan melayangnya nyawa saat hal tersebut terjadi. Di saat darah terciprat kemana-mana.

Perang.

.

**Paint the Blood to the Life's Canvas**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

** Warn: OOC, Alur Kecepatan**

.

Darah dan kematian. Adalah sesuatu yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini setelah perang.

Ayah, ibu, kakak ...

Semuanya mati di saat perang, menghabiskan sejumlah darahnya demi memperebutkan kekuasaan di bawah raja Uchiha yang memerintah mereka dengan sewenang-wenang.

Apa kekuasaan begitu penting? Bagi Hinata Hyuuga- tidak. Kita tak perlu menghabiskan darah bagi orang lain, kita bisa menggunakannya untuk kehidupan kita, bukan?

_Andai saja kebahagiaan selamanya memang ada di dunia._

Dia adalah seorang Hyuuga, kesatria bagi kerajaan Uchiha. Dia tidak suka menjadi seperti itu. Dia tak ingin menghabiskan hidupnya sia-sia. Dia tak ingin membunuh orang, dia ingin tetap hidup bebas.

.

Perang hari pertama.

Gadis itu bermantelkan pakaian besi yang dipastikan akan menjaganya dari serangan musuh. Membawa pedang sebagai tombak- dengan berbekalkan perisai besi. Di saat pemimpin memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang, mereka dengan cepat berlari dan segera menusukkan senjata mereka ke musuh. Ada juga yang bermain tangkis-menangkis, hingga suara tubrukan dua senjata baja meramaikan pertempuran selain dengan suara jeritan yang menyayat hati dari para korban.

Pertempuran hari pertama. Kesatria dari Hyuuga- di bawah pimpinan Uchiha melawan kesatria Uzumaki yang mengabdi pada kerajaan barat- Senju.

Hinata terlihat sedang menangkis serangan seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang yang menyeringai- yang bagi Hinata terlihat seperti sebuah seringai meremehkan.

"Perempuan?"

Laki-laki bermata _sapphire_ itu menyarungkan pedangnya dan mengambil senjata yang lain miliknya- busur dan panah. Ia menarik panah tersebut dengan Hinata sebagai target, namun panahnya ditangkis dengan perisai milik Hinata.

Hinata mengambil panah itu dan mendekatkan dirinya ke musuhnya itu- menusukkan panah itu dengan tangan kosong tepat ke jantungnya. Sehingga jeritan terdengar dari suara laki-laki itu. Hinata yakin dia pasti sudah mati dan melawan musuh lain.

Senju kehilangan sepuluh ribu pasukan, sedangkan Uchiha kehilangan seratus ribu pasukan.

Para pasukan yang tersisa terlihat sangat lelah dengan nafas menderu di atas mayat-mayat yang bertebaran di bawah. Hinata hanya menutup matanya tak ingin melihat apa-apa. Ia benci darah.

"Menyerah sampai di sini," ucap pasukan Hyuuga.

.

Fugaku Uchiha- raja dari kerajaan Timur kebakaran jenggot karena wilayah bagian timur kerajaan yang dipimpinnya ini diambil alih oleh Senju akibat kegagalan di perang hari sebelumnya.

"Hinata!"

Tiba-tiba sang raja meneriakkan nama gadis berambut _indigo _itu di tengah-tengah kemarahannya pada kegagalan para pasukan pada satu hari sanggup membuat gadis itu refleks tersentak kaget—ah, apa ada hal yang salah yang diperbuatnya?

"S-Saya, Baginda?" tanya Hinata gugup sembari memposisikan lutut kanannya mengenai permadani merah yang melapisi lantai istana sedangkan kaki kirinya ditekuk. Telapak tangan kanannya menempel di dadanya, bersikap hormat pada sang pemimpin kerajaan.

"Kau terlalu naif!" ketusnya marah sambil menuding gadis itu dengan satu jari telunjuknya. Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Padahal kau yang paling tangguh dalam perihal pedang!"

"M-Maafkan saya, Baginda," ujar Hinata pelan, tidak beranjak juga dari posisinya, bahkan sekarang kepalanya menunduk dengan kaku. "Berikanlah saya hukuman yang pantas."

Sang Raja tampak sedang berpikir keras sambil menutup kedua matanya, kemudian ia mendapatkan ide, ditandakan oleh matanya yang sekarang sudah terbuka lebar-lebar. Hinata melihatnya, mulai berdiri saat perintah itu diberikan.

"Menyusuplah ke istana kerajaan barat!"

.

Istana kerajaan barat begitu megah. Kastil yang antik dengan gaya menjulang ke atas dan berwarna putih- dengan beberapa jendela, dan ada bagian di tembok yang lebih menjulang dari yang lain—berbeda dengan kastil kerajaan timur yang kastilnya melebar ke samping dengan warna abu-abu, terbuat dari kayu dan batu beserta beratap-atap segitiga di tiap lantai—Di sekitar istana itu ada gadis yang berhasil melewati penjaga kerajaan itu dan mulai mendekati samping kastil itu yang merupakan taman.

Gadis itu kini tidak lagi memakai _kimono _khas kerajaannya, melainkan gaun panjang yang berenda-renda ala kerajaan barat yang dirancangnya sendiri- jaga-jaga apabila ia akan mendapatkan tugas yang sulit untuk menjadi penyusup.

Dan saatnya tiba sekarang.

Hinata mengendap-endap di tembok itu sambil menyembunyikan suaranya, berjalan dalam diam. Namun kewaspadaannya tak berpusat pada rumput yang diinjaknya, siapa sangka ada jebakan di situ?

Ia tak sengaja menginjak sebuah bagian rumput yang kemudian menjadi sebuah lubang yang menyeret dirinya ke dalamnya. Jeritan histeris mau tak mau keluar dari mulutnya, membuat para penjaga kaget dan berteriak-teriak memberitahukan diri sendiri bahwa ada penyusup. Setidaknya teriakan-teriakan macam itu masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata yang di dalam lubang yang sudah tertutup secara otomatis tadi.

Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan diri darinya, tapi tak bisa. Dia mengulang-ulang aksinya untuk membuka lubang tadi, tetap tak bisa. Terus berulang namun tak kunjung memberikan hasil.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pemuda bergema di dalam ruangan misterius itu, menusuk indera pendengaran Hinata. Hinata merasa ia pernah mendengar suara ini.

"Hai, Nona Penyusup."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan santai tanpa jelas siapa yang mengatakannya, Hinata dengan waspada mencari siapa yang berkata seperti itu di dalam kegelapan yang menyelubungi ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba di tembok-tembok lentera menyala, Hinata yakin pasti pemilik suara tadilah yang menyalakannya.

Cahaya yang dihempaskan obor tersebut membuat Hinata dapat melihat pemuda yang tadi bersuara. Bersurai pirang dan bermata _sapphire_. Ah, dia memang pernah bertemu orang ini.

Di perang kemarin. Laki-laki yang—seharusnya—sudah mati karena serangan Hinata waktu itu. Bagaimana bisa?

Sebenarnya, rasa heran mengusik benak Hinata melihat laki-laki ini.

Setiap kesatria, atau bisa disebut pasukan dari kerajaan barat biasanya berambut merah lambang keluarga Uzumaki, seperti pasukan kerajaan timur bermata tanpa pupil seperti yang dimiliki Hinata, lambang keluarga Hyuuga.

Tapi ia satu-satunya yang berambut kuning. Ah, mungkin terdengar agak konyol untuk memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu, tapi Hinata mau tak mau melakukannya. Apa boleh buat.

"Bukankah kau harusnya sudah mati?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil gerakan waspada seraya melihat ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Hehehe, serangan lemah seperti itu takkan bisa membunuhku! Aku hanya berakting saja," paparnya sambil tersenyum riang- kontras dengan Hinata, terlihat tak waspada sama sekali.

Tatapan Hinata padanya melemah. Mendengar penjelasan itu membuatnya mengingat lagi apa yang dikatakan Fugaku padanya di istana tadi.

"_Kau terlalu naif!"_

"Tadi aku menyusup di istana Uchiha. Kau tahu, penjagaan melemah hanya karena Raja sedang marah-marah, haaah ... Dasar tak waspada," celotehnya sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal dengan santai. "La—"

BETS!

Pedang sudah berada di samping leher pemuda itu memotong perkataannya, Hinata tinggal menggerakannya ke kiri saja dan ia pasti akan mati.

Entah sejak kapan, Hinata sudah memakai _armour_- dapat dilihat pemuda itu gaun penyamarannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Lalu, aku tahu kau akan menyusup," lanjutnya sambil menggenggam pedang itu dengan jemarinya, darah pun keluar, Hinata tersentak kaget melihatnya dan sontak terjatuh.

"Da-Darah ..." ucapnya pelan dengan nada ketakutan, jari-jarinya menutup matanya, tak ingin melihat cairan amis itu. Orang di depannya hanya menyerngitkan alis melihat aksi gadis itu yang bisa dikatakan aneh.

Tiba-tiba terlihat lagi bayangan saat keluarganya mati karena perang, membuat Hinata semakin tak nyaman. Semakin lama saat matanya terpejam ia melihat tetes-tetes darah dalam kegelapan.

Gadis itu akhirnya ambruk di dalam ruangan misterius yang itu, memberikan peluang besar bagi pemuda di depannya untuk **membunuhnya**.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Penyusup, kau sudah bangun?"

Sayup-sayup dengan kesadaran yang mulai terkumpulkan kembali, Hinata dapat mendengar suara seorang pemuda lagi. Ia membuka matanya kemudian melihat laki-laki itu di depannya.

"A-Apa?!" Hinata yang terkejut segera beranjak dari posisinya, terbaring di ruangan yang masih sama seperti yang dia lihat sebelum ia tadi kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tadi kau pingsan, hanya karena melihat darah," jelas laki-laki itu dengan tenang, menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada gadis yang ada di depannya. "Oh ya..."

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, membuat gadis itu ingin mundur, tapi sialnya punggungnya malah menumbur tembok.

"Kau akan kujadikan sandera..."

Hinata segera terkejut dan berpikir, bagaimana caranya kabur?

Aha!

Hinata segera melihat pedang yang pemuda itu sarungkan dan mendapat ide. Ia mencabutnya dari tempatnya dan segera menebaskannya ke atas, untuk membuka jalan bawah tanah ini.

Ia segera memanjat keluar sambil membawa pedang itu dengan dikejar oleh pemuda itu yang larinya begitu cepat. Saat ini saja pemuda itu berada setengah meter di belakang Hinata.

Srat!

Sang Uzumaki itu kini menarik tangan Hinata dan mencengkramnya dengan erat, tidak memperbolehkan gadis itu pergi. Hinata merasa lelah, ia harus cepat-cepat pergi!

Gadis itu mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga lalu melepaskan cengkraman erat laki-laki itu dan segera berlari sekencang mungkin, untung saja penjaga kerajaan barat sedang tidur- benar-benar tidak seperti seorang penjaga.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan gerbang kerajaan timur, dan melihat tangan kirinya yang menjadi cara laki-laki tadi untuk menghambatnya kabur.

"I-Itu cengkraman, 'kan? Tapi kenapa hangat?" gumamnya pelan.

.

Fugaku marah lagi karena Hinata tidak membawa informasi dari kerajaan barat sama sekali, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak jera dan selalu menyuruh Hinata menyusup ke sana.

Diulang-ulang, hasilnya? Sama saja. Akhirnya selalu Hinata yang jadi obyek luapan emosi.

Bahkan Hinata pernah dikepung para penjaga sampai hampir dibunuh, untuk ia bisa kabur.

Semuanya karena pemuda Uzumaki yang bernama Naruto itu—ah, iya, Hinata pernah mendengar ia dipanggil seperti itu oleh seorang penjaga saat suatu hari ia menyusup.

"Wilayah tenggara kita akan diperebutkan, semuanya akan mengikuti perang kecuali Hinata karena ia akan menyusup lagi. Hinata, kau tak boleh gagal!"

Fugaku memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir, membuat Hinata mendesah mendengarnya. Ayolah, kenapa harus dia? Padahal, kegagalan yang ia dapatkan selama ini sudah membuktikan ia tak bisa menjadi penyusup yang baik.

"Kalau tidak, di perang selanjutnya akan kubuat kau diletakkan di barisan paling depan."

Tapi apa boleh buat. Akhirnya Hinata hanya mengiyakan.

.

"Kau datang lagi, Nona."

Di saat Hinata berhasil menyusup di kerajaan barat lagi, suara yang akhir-akhir ini sering hinggap di telinganya kembali terdengar.

"Namaku Hinata," ujarnya basa-basi.

"Oooh ... Hinata Hyuuga, ya!" serunya sambil mengulang-ulangkannya bagai sebuah gaung dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau si legendaris pedang itu, 'kan! Hebaaaat!"

Hinata membalas dengan serius, "Tak ada waktu lagi. Jangan ganggu aku untuk melakukan misiku."

"Kau bodoh, ya? Mau saja diperbudak Uchiha," ejek Naruto dengan selingan sebuah tawa merendahkan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri mengabdikan diri pada Senju?" senyum Hinata, mengembalikan hinaan Naruto.

"Jangan salah paham, ini hukuman sebagai anak dari keturunan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki," balasnya tak suka dengan perkataan Hinata. "Namikaze, sebuah keluarga yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya, dan Uzumaki- keluarga hebat yang merupakan bangsawan dari kerajaan barat. Kau tahu sendiri."

Hinata mengerti apa yang ia maksud- _cinta yang terlarang_. Oh, ya, Hyuuga sendiri juga bangsawan dari kerajaan timur. Begini, mereka itu bangsawan yang sekaligus pelindung kerajaan.

"Dan aku melakukannya dengan rela hati, agar aku bisa bersama Puteri Sakura Haruno dari kerajaan utara."

Rasa simpatik yang muncul bisa membuat Hinata lupa tujuannya untuk datang ke sini. Ya, ia tahu perasaan Naruto yang menginginkan kasih sayang. Sama sepertinya.

"Kalau kau mati bagaimana?"

"Aku takkan mati sebelum aku menjadi Raja kerajaan utara."

Hinata lagi-lagi mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud dan menatap ke mata yang memiliki samudera di dalamnya itu. Sekilas ia dapat melihat rasa kesepian, bersamaan ingatnya ia akan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan.

Tidak...

Lihat saja, Naruto harusnya tahu Hinata lengah tadi. Tapi ia tak menyerangnya sama sekali. Hinata pikir ia orang yang baik. Atau memang dia sedang tenggelam mengingat masa lalu pahitnya?

Hinata berbalik, mengibaskan gaun yang ia pakai bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

"Aku juga tak suka peperangan, darah, kematian. Aku memang naif."

Dan Naruto juga.

Naruto terdiam tanpa meminjamkan telinga Hinata satu suara pun. Hinata hanya mengikutinya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Keluargaku mati karena perang," ia menegaskan. "Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu."

Hinata yakin orangtua Naruto sudah dibunuh.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan perang?" tiba-tiba Naruto menyuarakan perkataan yang bisa membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. "Dunia adalah dunia. Cinta itu tak ada, simpatik tak ada. Perasaan tak ada. Dunia itu kejam seperti yang diajarkan orangtuaku padaku. Kau tahu, mereka sangat menyesal karena tergoda hal-hal klise yang katanya bernama 'cinta'. Mereka mengajarkanku bahwa kita harus mengikuti dunia."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata ingat perkataan sebaliknya pernah dikatakan oleh seseorang- yang pernah ia temui saat kecil.

_Kau tak boleh berkata kau tak bisa mengubah takdir! Jangan sedih walau orangtuamu meninggal! Ayah dan ibuku bilang, kita tak boleh menyerah dan harus terus maju! Lagipula, kau beruntung tinggal di istana! Aku di perkampungan, tahu?!_

Kata-kata yang sempat mengubahnya namun menjadi kata-kata yang ia paling benci saat mendewasa.

"Kau benar ..."

Hinata, kalau kau pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja? Baiklah, terimalah resiko berada di barisan paling depan hanya demi perilaku naif yang konyol dan klise ini.

.

Hinata rasa tak ada ubahnya berada di barisan paling depan atau belakang saat penyerangan satu sama lain terjadi.

Yah, walaupun sasaran pertama adalah Hinata, ia dapat menyibakkan semua musuhnya dengan baik dengan pedangnya.

Ia tak takut lagi dengan darah.

_Tak boleh menyerah dan terus maju._

Ia terinspirasi sosok seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang dulu.

_Namun menerima kenyataan bahwa dunia itu kejam_.

Naruto yang sekarang juga menginspirasinya, jangan salah.

Kini ia _menerima kenyataan bahwa dunia itu kejam _dan menjadikannya alasan untuk _tak menyerah dan terus maju_.

Naruto ternyata juga menghadiri perang itu dengan dua pedang yang ia kepakkan untuk menarik darah musuh-musuhnya keluar.

Segaris lengkungan kecil terbentuk oleh bibirnya, ia menjalani perang dengan santai namun waspada. Ia tak melihat musuh-musuhnya sama sekali, mengayun pedangnya seperti ini sebuah permainan.

Naruto sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian yang ia pegang teguh dulu.

Tidak, ia masih mencengkramnya- sifat itu.

Ia tak ingin pandang musuh-musuhnya karena mungkin mereka sedang dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Karena yang diciptakan pemandangan itu pasti sebuah rasa simpatik yang melenyapkan rasa waspadanya.

**Ya, Naruto. Kau tak melihat apapun, bahkan gadis yang memiliki penderitaan yang sejenis denganmu itu, yang kini tengah kau iris.**

**Ia tak bisa apa-apa selain memuntahkan cairan yang sangat mempengaruhi hidupnya. Kau tak lihat apapun darinya. Senyumnya itu, kondisinya itu.**

**Dan kau tak dengar rangkaian kata yang mengungkapkan kenyataan mengenai apa yang dia rasakan kepadamu, bersuara dengan tenang; volume terkecil yang ia punya. **

**Suara tanpa not itu- yang lebih kecil dari bisikan, terbiarkan dan terlantarkan, kemudian ditelan oleh angin yang mengantarkan kepergiannya.**

**Ia tak merasa mendapatkan kerugian penyebab kematiannya adalah kau, Naruto. Karena rasa simpatik itu, dan ia juga menginginkan impianmu menjadi nyata...**

Yang artinya mengkhianati Uchiha- melepaskan jeratan takdir bahwa dia adalah Hyuuga yang harus melindungi kerajaan itu. Takdir yang ia benci itu lepas bersamaan mimpimu yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Ia bahagia.

.

.

.

Naruto merasakan rasa yang paling indah itu di hari kejayaan ini. Rasa yang Hinata rasakan di detik-detik terakhir.

Kebahagiaan.

Ah, Hyuuga benar-benar lenyap seluruhnya kemarin. Sangat besar dugaan bahwa ialah yang banyak berjasa untuk mendorong mereka ke akhirat.

Memang luar biasa kalau mencatat budak Uchiha itu tak pernah menang di kesepuluh hari perang memperebutkan kekuasaan.

Uchiha kini hancur karena ini. Kesepuluh wilayahnya dirampas- walau itu perjanjiannya, mereka tetap tidak rela. Kini Uchiha mengembara entah kemana.

Naruto tak berniat memikirkan itu- yang memenuhi pikirannya hanyalah rasa bahagia karena ia sudah melamar Sakura Haruno tadi dan tentu saja diterima dengan cara yang sangat baik oleh Raja Kizashi dan Ratu Mebuki.

Ia juga tak perlu jadi budak Senju lagi sekarang, melainkan tinggal dan menetap di situ sebagai Perdana Menteri. Kini Nawaki- laki-laki separuh baya yang merupakan Raja Senju itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengannya di hutan yang memisahkan istana Senju dan istana Haruno.

Ia melupakan mimpi yang baginya cukup buruk itu.

"Kau hebat sekali, membantai para Hyuuga sepertinya sangat menyenangkan melihat kau menarikan pedangmu," ia mengakui kehebatan bocah yang kini akan menjadi benar-benar akrab dengannya. "Sebenarnya bukan ide buruk membuatmu menjadi pemimpin kesatria, tapi kau berhak mendapatkan lebih dari itu."

"Terima kasih," ujar Naruto ragu, ia tak biasa bersikap sopan seperti ini.

"Kau juga membunuh si legendaris pedang. Aku melihat dari jauh, kau sangat luar biasa, Nak!"

Legendaris pedang?

Naruto ingat lagi akan mimpinya mendengar kata ketiga yang dikatakan si Raja. Saat ia membunuh orang yang disebutkan saat ini.

Dan terdengar suara itu...

_Aku mencintaimu_.

"Ada apa? Tiba-tiba terdiam begitu," komentar Nawaki sembari mengernyitkan alisnya- ia tak ingin menunggu lama jawaban.

"Ah, tidak ... terima kasih, Raja."

Legendaris pedang itu memang meninggal seperti yang diceritakan mimpinya. Namun, kalimat itu pasti hanyalah tambahan.

_**Pasti**_.

Karena Naruto tak ingin mengkhianati musuh yang menjadi **teman **senasib itu dengan bertunangan dengan Sakura seperti ini. Dia sempat peduli dengan Hinata, karena ia tahu Hinata adalah orang yang menjadi tempat ia berbagi uneg-uneg saat ia kecil.

.

_**Naruto, kau membunuhnya dan kau tak merasa kau mengkhianatinya**_?

_**Apa yang kau rasakan?**_

_**Ah, aku tahu. Penyesalan yang tak sebesar rasa bahagiamu untuk mendapatkan kejayaan dan Putri itu**_.

.

**END**

**A/N**: Maaf, _development _perasaan Hinata sangat tipis. Saya minta kritik.


End file.
